


a few years later

by topshelfass



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topshelfass/pseuds/topshelfass
Summary: Ellie comes back to squahamish on her summer vacation 2 years after she kissed aster flores. she hasn’t talked to the girl since but what happens when she’s brought face to face with the girl she can’t get out of her head??
Relationships: Ellie Chu/Aster Flores
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

As Ellie stepped of the train with her bags in hand and looked around she thought how nice it was to be home again. It’s been two years since she started at Grinnell but she still felt at home in Squahamish. She loved it at Grinnell, the college was an experience that she was more than happy to be apart of, she threw herself into her classes and whatever books she could get her hands on, she even became good friends with her dorm mate but it still never felt like home.

She had been coming back every second weekend, unless she was buried with homework, and on holidays. this time she was on summer break and was glad she would have longer time to spend with her father and best friend paul.

Ellie dropped her bags once she got into her house, the sound causing her dad to look away from the tv he was watching.

“Ellie welcome home.” her dad smiled as he walked over and gave her a hug.

“Thanks.” she said back when their hug was coming to an end.

“Does paul know you’re here?”

“Not yet. i was going to head over there after dinner.”

“Go now. Invite him over I haven’t seen him in a few days.” he said and Ellie nodded 

“I’m just going to put my stuff away first.” Ellie made her way up to her room in the attic and put her clothes away. She hadn’t been home in a few weeks and it’s been almost a year since she’s stayed long enough to unpack. She was putting a book from her bag onto her bookshelf when another book had caught her eye. Remains of the day.

She sat on her bed with her book in hand smiling at all the memories that flooded back to her. Her senior year of high school, although messy, was one of the best years of her life. That’s when her and paul really got to know each other but it was also the year she got to know Aster Flores. The day before she left for Grinnell she had made the bold move of kissing Aster. She still thought about it everyday. Ellie hadn’t even thought about another girl, none could compare to Aster anyway. 

She didn’t keep touch with the girl, mostly because she wasn’t sure how Aster felt about her and she didn’t want her to be uncomfortable. Whenever Ellie would come back she was careful not to run into her, and she had a pretty good job except for once last summer. Paul had taken Ellie to the beach, she had gone for a walk around the boardwalk while Paul was in the water and that’s when she saw her. Aster was standing there beautiful as ever handing ice creams to her friends. Ellie, in panic ran in the opposite direction. She hadn’t talked to her since the day they kissed. The last thing she said to the girl was “i’ll see you in a couple years.” and yet here she was, a couple years later, not knowing how she was supposed to ever face her again.


	2. chapter 2

Paul plopped himself on Ellie’s bed. They had just finished dinner with Ellie’s dad now they had gone up to her room so they could catch up.

Ellie hadn’t got to see her friend last time she was home so she felt like it’s been forever since she got to talk to him.

“Remains of the day,” Paul said seeing the book on table next to Ellie’s bed “i’ve read this one...well part of it anyway.”

“I know. Aster gave it to you.” Ellie nodded as she sat on the bed

“Right. Hey you know i saw her last week.”

“You did?”

“Yeah! She asked about you.”

“Wh-what did you tell her?”

“I just told her you’re doing good.” Paul shrugged “She told me that she’s going to some fancy art school or something.”

“I’m surprised you don’t see her more often.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t talked to her since you kissed then left town.”

“It was my bold stroke!”

“Oh yeah real bold.”

“Shut up.” Ellie laughed pushing Paul 

“I missed you El.”

“I missed you too loser.” 

The next few days Ellie and Paul spent as much time together as they could talking, laughing, watching tv with Ellie’s dad, Paul listening while Ellie wrote music, anything they could do together they did.

Ellie had decided to go pick up a few things for her and Paul’s movie night they had planned. She was walking out of the store when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

“Ellie?” Aster said softly not sure if she was really seeing the girl that left her speechless in the middle of the road two years ago.

“Hey Aster.” Ellie said after letting out a sigh and trying to prepare to finally talk to her again. As soon as she laid her eyes on Aster she had to take a second to catch her breath and not fall over. 

The girl looked the same as she did a few years ago but also different. She had cut her hair so it was in a bob framing her face which had matured a bit, she was no longer the high school girl Ellie knew but now a young woman. She was wearing makeup but not a lot and it was very natural, a long necklace hung around her neck and she wore a bright yellow sundress with a light-wash jean jacket. 

“You’re back.” Aster stated 

“Yeah. I uh-I got in a few weeks ago.” Ellie smiled noticing a bit of paint that was on Asters fingers “You’re still painting.”

“I wouldn’t be without you.” 

“You’re a great artist. The world deserves to see it.” Ellie said causing Aster to blush and look away moving her hair behind her ear “Uh I should get going.” she started towards her bike 

“Oh yeah, of course.” Aster nodded “Hey Ellie.” she said causing Ellie to turn around “It was really nice to see you.”

“Yeah.” Ellie smiled “You too.”


End file.
